There is an increasing amount of web content made available via the Internet for consumption by web browsers, web-enabled applications (e.g., smartphone applications, widgets, etc.), and the like. Correspondingly, content delivery networks (CDNs) have become more popular for distributing the increasing amount of web content more efficiently. CDNs serve a large fraction of Internet content, for example, web objects (text, graphics and scripts), downloadable objects (media files, software, documents), applications (e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on-demand streaming media, and social networks. Additionally, CDNs are increasingly used to host open source software and common modules for JavaScript code that are provided to users via web browsers and web-enabled applications via the internet. Since CDNs are typically common web servers, the content provided by the CDN may be compromised (e.g., modified by someone to include malicious software) and infect user devices consuming the content from the CDN. Techniques have been introduced to increase the security of CDNs and prevent content that has been compromised being distributed to user devices. However, current techniques require multiple steps and custom code to implement.